Caprica City Crime - Blood on Diamonds
by SilverInk.IvoryQuill
Summary: Crime AU / kind- of sequel to "An Assassin's Creed"; After her last coup Laura Roslin, the Red Rose, just wanted to lay low for a while - until a new job came up. It seemed simple - break in, get the collier, deliver. Easy for Caprica's Lady of Crime. But now the diamonds are gone, she has only days to get them back and to make matters worse, Detective Adama is hot on her heels.
1. Prologue

**Welcome to a new story. I know I am starting too many, but the plot bunnies are simply going crazy in my brain.**  
 **I am not writing crime stories very often, so this is still quite new for me, too.**  
 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this ittle Bloody Diamond!**  
 **You don't have to read "An Asssassin's Creed" to understand it, but I do recommend it as it makes some things a bit clearer rght away.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BSG**

* * *

 **Blood on Diamonds**

 **Prologue**

A night in Caprica City is like a night in any big city. There are the skyscrapers that never seem to darken, the people that never seem to sleep, the music in the clubs and bars that never seems to stop - it's the same kind of houses, the same kind of people, the same kind of music one would find on Picon. Or Tauron. Maybe even Gemenon, if one searches long enough. And still, there is something different about Caprica City. Maybe it is the smell of sophistication in the air? Maybe it is the feeling on progress in the wind? Maybe it is the distant humming of prophecy in the leaves of the trees? The common folk calls it flair and tries to pinpoint it in brochures. The poets call it soul and try to immortalize it in their works of art. Whatever it is - Caprica has it.

That was the City that greeted their gangster queen from the window of the little flat she was currently staying at, right in the middle of everything. It was only two rooms and a little kitchen and the excuse of a bathroom, but it was enough. After all, the purpose of all this was to have a place to store her gear and to have a safehouse, in case something happened to her in the city centre. And the view was fantastic, that was another positive point. Especially from the rooftop. Maybe she would go up there later, if the weather stayed nice. Her neighbours thought she was a bit odd, because she was nearly never home, but she had told everybody that she preferred living a bit further in the suburbs and only kept the apartment in case she went out and it got late. That was actually quite the truth.

Laura didn't really have a reason to be where she was that night, it was more a routine check-up, clean the sniper rifles, stock up the little fridge, even wipe down the bathroom. It was all stuff that had to be done and the "Red Rose" always did what had to be done, no question. She hid the weapons again under the floorboards and just wanted to leave the rooms for the roof, when her phone rang. Not the "Laura Roslin Phone" with its silver case and black book quotes on it. No, the "Red Rose Phone", the black one, the one with the number only contacted by members of the Caprica City Underworld. People requiring her service.

"Frak!", she cursed.

That would be the end of her holiday. The holiday that had just started after this little coup at Joseph Adama's law firm. Because if it wasn't too weird, Laura wouldn't say no to a job offer. Not because they forced her. Not because she needed the money. Simply becaus she loved the kick. It was her own personal drug.

"Yes?", she answered the phone, her voice not giving away any emotion.

She had equipped her little gadget with a programme that altered her voice, making it unrecognizable, untraceable. Just in case. One never knew what guys like Detective Adama would come up with. People like him would use a great deal of different resources and programmes to catch a fox like her. But yes, she was a fox indeed, and foxes always outsmarted the watchdogs.

"Red Rose", a voice stated.

In her head, Laura already analysed it. Male. Smooth like an eel. Proper pronounciation. Caprican. In his thirties, maybe forties. Used to being in charge. No evidence of intoxication. Reasonable, most likely a meticulous planner. Dangerous.

"Speaking", she simply answered.

"I would say I call because I require your services, but of course this is obvious, Ma'am. There is something I want and they say appointing you is a safe way to get it. Is that true?"

"It is indeed", she confirmed, "though as you probably know, stealing artifacts is usually not my line of work, even though I excel at it. But I might make an exception. The price for this adventure however depends on what it is and how difficult it is to get it, Sir."

Apparently this man liked formalities, well, she would indulge him. They both were aware that she usually sold information, not goods, but there had been some incidents that had shown it was no problem for her either.

"There is a collier in the Caprica Museum of Ancient History, they say it dates back to the exodus of the twelve tribes. Myths tell us the leader of the Caprican tribe was wearing the diamond collier when they discovered this planet. Now, it is a piece that is missing in my collection. I can't buy it. I want it. And I want you to get it, what ever the cost."

* * *

 **This was the prologue, chapter 1 will hopefully be up soonish.**

 **For now I have to work on my BSG Period Drama story:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Now here we go with chapter 1. Let me know what you think! I think it is important to note that, as Lee and Zak both are still kids, Bill and Laura are both quite young.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BSG**

 **Chapter 1**

They were chasing each other through the museum, those two boys, up the stairs and down again, bumping against other visitors, not paying attention to where they were going. When the shorter child ran into an older man he cursed loudly, making the little one jump back in shock and hide behind his brother who had, just a moment ago, been his fiercest opponent. The brown-haired boy glared at the man who had dared to call his younger sibling an "insolent brat" and was just about to talk back, when they saw their father coming around the corner. Running or staying, staying or running, that was the question. Pondering about it took the children a couple of seconds to long and the adult was already standing next to them, grabbing both fiercely by the arm.

"Boys, this is a museum, not a playground", he hissed, "don't run and be quiet! We don't want to be kicked out, do we?"

The younger one looked at his shoes, but his older brother decided to challenge the father.

"Dad, you said we could go and see the Exodus Ships. From when the colonies left Kobol! That's why we are here, isn't it? Isn't it, Dad?"

Despite himself, Bill Adama had to smile about his son's euphoria concerning spaceships - afetr all he was so much the same. Little Zak seemed to agree, he started to bounce on his feet.

"Alright, then who of you can tell me where we have to go?"

"How should we know Dad?", Lee, the older kid, objected, "we have never been here!"

"That's right. You have never been here. So, what do you do?"

"We look for signs!", Zak squealed, already running off into the direction where he guessed the elevators were.

Lee dashed behind him, nearly running over a boy about his own age. The other one had blonde locks and was obviously at the museum with his mother, he looked genuinely scared by the edgy dark-haired kid that was Lee Adama. Adama Senior sighed when he heard more curses following his children - he definitely wouldn't change teir way of behaving today. Both were already waiting in front of the elevators, pointing to the sign saying "Floor 3: Exodus of the 13 Tribes - Ships and Artefacts".

"Daddy, we have to go to Floor 3!", Zak explaiend to him in the special way that only a four-year-old could, puffing his chest.

Just when the father wanted to reply, the metal doors of the elevator car opened smoothly with a "ping" and let a stream of people out onto the groundfloor. There were human beings of all sorts, younger ones and elderly, but because of the holidays quite a lot of families, too. Zak and Lee squeezed into the car before the last people were out and he rolled his eyes. Would they ever learn?

Finally they were all in, sharing the small space with the mother and the little blonde boy from earlier who was still eyeing Lee wearily and a grey-haired Gentleman about the age of Bill Adama's own father. Just when the doors were starting to close, someone pressed themselves in between, making the mechanic stop with an indignated warning sound. All eyes turned to the intruder, a young woman who was now smiling a bit sheepishly, letting her fiery red curls fall forward to hide part of her face.

"Sorry", she murmured, the words nearly drowned by the now-closing metall doors.

The awqward "elevator silence" was there, despite the annoying music playing softly in the background. Even the boys had closed their mouths for a moment, though they still looked ready to jump and run any second. Adama felt relief when they had reached the 3rd floor without any stop in between and the doors opened in front of them. Lee and Zak sprinted out of the car and into the white corridor, but after a few steps they stopped and looked at him expectantly.

"So where so we go now Dad?", the older one wanted to know.

"Just straight ahead, Lee. It is the next room on the right."

* * *

The boy nodded, then took his younger sibling by the hand and started pulling him in the direction. Laura smiled about their eagerness to see what she knew must be spaceships, after all she had been to the museum quite a few times and broken in twice. She was aware this would be no piece of cake, especially as she had never done the third Floor of this building before, but of course it was manageable. With enough preparation.

It was funny though that the Adama family had chosen this day to visit the museum as well. Of course the woman knew what all of the family members of the biggest danger at Caprica City Police Department looked like - the Red Rose always did her homework. It definitely seemed to be a pleasure trip, the father had his guard down completely and was neither wearing uniform nor visible weapons. Well, he definitely should spend more time with his boys, according to the text messages his wife send him on a regular basis. Yes, Laura had hacked his phone as well, one couldn't be thorough enough.

The woman decided that, given she was already here, she might as well do some real life observation - the collier wouldn't run away. So she slowly made her way towards the room the Adamas were already in.

They were standing in front of a huge model, the father explaining something while the children were hanging on his lips. The spy pretended to look at the model next to them while she was listening. Every time she heard it (usually over his bugged phone) she was surprised about how much she liked listening to his voice - it sounded a bit rough but still nice and it had this calm sense of authority. The teacher in her admired that. The gangster in her felt challenged by it. In a good way. Not in an angry way that included destroying him, rather in a curious way, to see what made him tick and which buttons she had to push to have him act the way she wanted him to.

"Daddy, that viper looks weird ", the younger son, Zak if Laura remembered correctly, exclaimed, pointing at a much smaller model.

"Well, that's because they were flying different models back then", Adama said, "not the Mark IIs we have today. But Zak, you also have to keep in mind that all these exhibits here are only replicas on how ships could have looked like. No full ancient ship was ever discovered, only parts. But they were pretty advanced anyway."

"Daddy, what does advanced mean?", the dark-haired kid asked with big eyes.

"That means pretty cool!", his older brother interrupted whatever the father had planned to say, looking very satisfied with his answer.

It made Laura laugh, something she had not intended but also didn't care to repress. Those boys were just too cute! Laura might kill people for money, but she was by no means a sociopath. In general she liked people, especially children, and tiny cute kittens and fluffy little puppies. She also definitely wasn't schizophrenic. The voices in her head had told her that. Wait, no, that was a joke, she was perfectly sane. Really. The woman also detested any kind of pills, didn't even take one against a headache. She did smoke herb mixtures from time to time, but that was about it concerning her consume of illegal substances. Quite harmless. There were college students experimenting more than her. The Red Rose was convinced that she was by no means a maniac.. She was simply very special. A very special woman with a very special job that required a very special skill set. And besides all of this, she was a teacher. It was another job she excelled at. Maybe because she loved it too.

The little family had turned towards her, all looking a bit puzzled by her reaction.

"Why is the woman laughing?", the shortest Adama then asked his father.

The officer looked at the perpetrator, only seeing a pretty, young woman with strikingly red hair in a blue flower dress. He raised an eyebrow.

"You would probably have to ask her that Zak", he answered, looking at her expectantly.

Laura smiled gently.

"I simply loved your brother's explanation of what "advanced" means. Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but what your Daddy told you was just too interesting", the woman said a bit apologetically.

"Then you probably should come over. Then you can see the ship better!", Lee offered seriously, making her smile even broader.

"If your father doesn't mind?" She threw him a questioning look, but he simply nodded friendly.

So the undercover spy walked over and stood next to them, looking at the model.

"I hope that maybe someday, our scientists will be able to discover even more parts of those ancient ships", the man said, "maybe we could learn from it. Maybe they had different gadgets, techniques that got lost in the meantime. Things we can't even imagine now. Who knows? It could make our birds so much better!"

His eyes had started to light up while he was talking about those " metall birds" as one could call them, too. It made him look even younger (and he was a rather young detective anyway) and more alike to his two children. Especially the older one definitely came after his mother, at least the shape of his lips and his nose couldn't be from his father. Maybe that would change as he grew, who knew. Either way, Leland Adama would probably turn out to be a handsome man one day. Laura had never seen the mother in person, only a photo in a newspaper article about her husband, but there she had definitely been attractive. And for his father - he was striking, at least in Laura's opinion. It didn't have so much to do with his facial features as such (even though they were definitely pleasant), but with his very very blue eyes that his older son shared with him. Also, he held himself with confidence and pride, definitely a leader. The Red Rose liked that in men.

"I want to fly a Viper one day, like you did Daddy!", Zak exclaimed excitedly.

"Me too!", his brother called out, not bothered by the annoyed looks other people shot him, "I want to go where nobody has been before!"

Laura smiled at him.

"Careful what you wish for!", she commented.

He looked at her confused.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, what I mean is that exploring space is a dangerous business I would think. And you could get lost somewhere out there", she explained seriously.

"But that is what battlestars and vipers and carriers and all the other ships have Navigation systems for, isn't it Dad?", Lee asked, now a bit insecure.

His father nodded curtly.

"That is correct, but systems are not unfailable. A virus could make it useless or it could get damaged in an accident. So what the lady said is right, you have to be sure of what you are doing before you are going out there. Now Boys, let's go to the simulation they made about Kobol. We can have a look at what this planet could have been like, if one trusts the prophecies."

Judging by the way he said it, Adama wasn't much of a believer himself but more interested in the technical aspects of the simulation. His sons didn't seem bothered by it though. Laura gave him a last small smile before turning around and walking towards the next room. Pleasure was over, now it was time for work.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
